Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a number of server systems to handle processing and storage needs for a variety of application services. A server system employs various component devices. Firmware, supporting each of these component devices, need be periodically updated to ensure proper functioning of the devices.
However, in order to update firmware on a server system, an administrator has to download device update tools and firmware images from corresponding vendors. Upon completion of downloading, the administrator has to deploy downloaded tools and firmware images to an operating system (OS) of the host server system, and then execute the downloaded tools to complete the firmware update. Since there are a large number of server systems in a typical datacenter, the firmware update process can be tedious and time-consuming.